


Needs

by waffled_joestar



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Dildos, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffled_joestar/pseuds/waffled_joestar
Summary: I can't explain why I did this I was bored and had nothing to do, so wrote this weird ass crackfic. It's between "Ben Drowned" and the author of the story Jadusable. And I don't remember if Jadusable ever got a name in the story so, I'm just going to call him Alex.





	Needs

It all started after I got the game cartridge, that damned game cartridge.

An N64 game, to be specific "The Legend of Zelda Major's Mask" a game I had in my childhood. One of my many favorite games.

Oh, how that one cartridge changed my life.

♡flashback♡

"Oh come on Alex it's not that hard," I read off Cleverbot, the only way "Ben" could talk to me. At the moment he's trying to talk me into taking the tape off my computer camera.

"Please I just wanna see your pretty face :(" I read.

"Man Ben you're really trying here aren't ya," I said with a smirk on my face.

"I'm pulling all the tricks, but one has to work!" Ben typed.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Most definitely!" He typed, I mustered a chuckle and a small smile

♡time skip♡

"Hey, I have an idea!" Ben typed out.

"And that'd be what?" I asked. After weeks of bugging me, I finally took the tape off my computer camera, and for all, I know he's been watching me. Probably more intimately then, I'd like.

"You should do something for me ;)" Ben typed out.

"And again what would that be?" I asked again. Now, a little scared, I knew he used faces sometimes to help communicate, but he's never used a winky face.

"You should play with yourself!" He typed, Oh man I was not expected that. 

"Y-You want me to what!" I stuttered out. Oh god this new, I don't know what to do. What do I say, I think I'm going to drop if I don't calm down.

"Do you think I'm joking Alex. Pull your dick out jerk yourself off right here, right now and let me watch." Ben typed out. Oh god, I think I'm going to pass out from just the presser of that message.

"Also one condition, I get to see and say what you do, understood?" Ben typed.

I know Ben shouldn't be messed with, so I followed orders. I took a breath and released. I pulled out my dick, slowly stroking it.

"Good god GO FASTER," I read, I took another breath and went faster, a groan came out of my mouth

"Oh god," I groaned again.

"How about you try something for me," I read from the corner of my eye. 

"Finger yourself for me," I groaned from the message.

"Alex, I told you I'm not joking," reading that made me whimper. 

"Can, I at least get lube first please," I whimpered out.

A quick reply, "Sure, I guess," I moved quickly not wanting to make him mad. I grabbed a packet of lube that was just sitting on my bedside table.

I hastily covered my fingers, one finger slip into my hole. "Move faster, bitch!" Ben typed.

"Ben, I want you to know I'm trying my hardest here, it's kinda hard to do this," I mumbled out, which was quickly replaced a high pitched moan.

But I obeyed his order I inserted a second finger next to the first one. I started to pump then in and out and every so often scissoring myself. A low moan left my mouth, I cracked my eye open to see another message reading "I want to hear those noise of your's,"

I open my mouth to reply, but a moan soon left my mouth. "Hey, Alex you should add another finger, or else," Ben typed.

I quickly add another finger to the mix. Now widening myself, my tongue fell out of my mouth.

I started to pant, to be frank, which isn't new at all, this isn't the first time Ben asked of me to do something like this, but it hasn't ever gone this far. He'd usually ask to watch me jerk off, but never full blown finger myself.

"Hey, Alex I have another request for you, I know about the bottom dresser drawer," I read oh that's just wonderful he knows about the drawer with the dildo, I drunkenly purchased.

"You should use it!" Ben typed out, my face now a million different shades of red, all the blood in my body can't really decide where it wants to go. My dick or my cheeks.

I slowly pulled out my drunk purchase out of my drawer, slowly covering it in leftover lube. "Could you go ANY SLOWER!" Ben typed. 

I let out a loud hiss but continued. I slowly pushed in the toy. A long moan flew out of my mouth, I started to thrust the toy into my hole with resistants.

A few more slow thrust and I started to pick up some speed. Another loud moan escaped my lips. "Oh, I'm really hoping to hear my name come out of your mouth, but that might not happen :(" 

I quickly glanced at the screen. I'd roll my eyes at that comment, but I'm kinda busy with something else.

I pushed the toy deeper into my hole, feeling it go deeper. Until I hit a certain spot. A silent scream came from my mouth. "God I wish I was there, so I have the satisfaction of you making those glories noise, that I only get to hear."

I started to thrust the toy faster or as fast as my arm could go, which isn't much faster. More messages were sent at an alarming rate which kinda worries but I really can't be bothered to reply to any of them but one did catch my eyes.

"Alex do me a favor and image me there. Me pounding you into the mattress, it squeaking at the force of our love for each other. " Along ragged moan left my mouth at the thought of Ben on top of me, destroying my backside.

"Oh Ben," I moaned out, all those dirty thoughts shouldn't ag me on like they are. More thoughts rushed into me. Him tieing me up, him spanking me, or him just biting me all over. 

"Ah Ben I'm so close," I said loud enough for him to hear.

Another message popped up "Good boy, why don't you cum for me then," A groan, with a mixture of Ben's name, left my mouth.

♡flashback over♡

"I don't even know if the game was worth it at this point, I got my fun out of honestly. I finish it and 100% the game multiple time" I said to the game stop cashier. I left the shop with a smile on my face.

♡time skip♡

When I got home I saw something terrible, written on my T.V.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Alex ;)"


End file.
